Cold Heart
by professionalhatstand
Summary: Sango was once a popular girl at her modern day school. until one night that changed her life for the worst. an outcast she tryes to take care of her brother but its hard when you have an abusive father. then she meets some new at school that makes her fe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of inu yasha or any of the characters. **

Perfect life

"Hey Sango," cried a half demon named Inuyasha.

"Hey," she replied, as he came up to her and landed a kiss on her lips. Inuyasha was the most popular guy in school, that was probably because her was a jock. And Sango was going out with him.

"Hey some of us are having a party tonight want to come?" asked Inuyasha.

"As long as your there," she said smiling. Then the bell rang for first period. Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek the ran off to class. Feeling happy she strode into Mrs. Wiggens class room. Taking a seat next to her best friend Rin noticed a new student.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new student, Kagome," Mrs. Wiggens announced as she gestured toward Kagome.

"I have a feeling I will not like her," Sango whispered to Rin.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"I don't know I just don't like her." Then Mrs. Wiggens started talking about the pronunciation of French words. Slowly Sango's mind started to wander. It eventually stopped on Inuyasha body and the party tonight. When the bell rang Sango almost fell out of her seat. Shaking her head she tried to clear it.

Quickly she walked out into the hall. Looking around she spotted her locker. Carefully she put in her combination. Bang! Sango almost screamed. Kouga, the wolf demon had leaned against the locker.

"A little jumpy aren't we today Sango," he said smoothly. Kouga was another one of the popular boy in her school. He was star runner on the track team.

"Oh, hi Kouga. Are you going to go to the party tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not going to be there if your not," Kouga said moving toward her.

"Got a problem wolf boy," came the cruel voice of Inuyasha.

"Me? Problem? No. Your the one that looks like you have a problem Mutt Face. See look, your eye brow is twitching," said Kouga smirking.

"Get off my girlfriend wolf boy," Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"You guys stop fighting," interrupted Sango. Before they could say more she took Inuyasha's

hand and dragged him away. The rest of the day flew by. Before she new it Sango was in her car driving home. She pulled into the drive way of a shabby looking house. Parking her car perfectly behind her mothers she got out and strolled into the house.

"Sango? Is that you?" called her mothers voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom it's me."

"If you don't mind could you help me fix up the house? I am getting tired of looking at the same old ugly house every day."

"Okay mom, but I have to go to a party tonight so we better get started." Her mother walked out of the kitchen. She was a very beautiful person in Sangos eyes. Her mother had long black hair a little past her shoulders. Her eyes where a deep mysterious brown which fit perfectly with her nose. Her lips where just the right size along with just right skin tone.

"Lets start out side," her mother told her. As Sango walked through the front door she realized how right her mother was about the house. She started to pick up the many toys scattered all over the yard and threw them into the trash. As soon as that was done her mother brought out the lawn mower. Her mother was about to start it up when Sango said, "oh mother let me do that, I know your back has been hurting you." Taking the mower she started cutting the grass. Sango watched her mother as she went inside to bring out some lemonade. After about seven minutes Sango was done.

Taking the glass of lemonade she drank it greedily. "What's next?" she asked.

"Painting," replied her mother. Quickly Sango opened the white paint cans. Handing her mother a brush she dipped hers into the paint. Carefully she began to paint the house. Hearing a noise Sango turned around just in time to see her little brother and sister running towards her. (an I no she don't have a sis but bear wit me okay it goes with the plot thingy.) Sango was almost choked to death by Kohaku and Kari.

"I can't breath," she said half choked. Smiling they let go.

"Can we help paint?" they said in unison.

"Sure," said happily handing they brushes. With the help of Kohaku and Kari they got the work done two times as fast. "Mom we still have one can of paint left we might as well paint the porch too."

"Your right Sango," her mother said gently. The porch didn't take nearly as long as the house.

"Well I say that is enough for today," her mother sighed.

"Awww," said Kohaku and Kari. Shaking her head their mother walked into the house and fell onto the couch.

"Hey guys I have to go to a party but if you want to do more work you can help me and mom by pulling the weeds out of the flower beds."

"Okay," Kari said happily. Sango started to laugh as she walked into the house. Making her way up the stair she pulled her hair out of the loose bun she had it in. walking into the bathroom she started to undress. Stepping into the hot shower she began to wash her body and her hair. When she stepped out of the shower she felt a cool wave of air wash over her. Hastily she dried herself off. After she had dried her hair she began to straiten it. Putting on some make up she began to walk into her room. ( an during most of this she had a towel wrapped around her cause that would jus be weird if she was walking around naked, okay okay I am leaving now)

Picking out her clothes, a short skirt and a black tank top, she thought about what to do with her hair. Finely she decide to just leave it down. Quietly she made her way down the stairs, she knew her mom was asleep. Stepping into her car she started the engine.

When she arrived she noticed cars that belonged to many of her friends, Kikyo's, Rin's, Kouga's, and many others. Excited she hopped out of her car. As she began to walk toward the party when she noticed a car that looked just like her dad's. Looking back at it once more she realized it was her fathers.

"Hey, Sango over here," the voice of Inuyasha called.

"Hey Inuyasha," replied Sango waving. As she started to get closer to him she realized that he was surrounded by girls. Getting out of his chair he started to wade through all the drunk girls. Hugging her he kissed her in a deep passionate kiss. After that was over he offered her some beer. Greedily she drank. After about three bottles she started to get a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey there's your father," said Inuyasha pointing. "He looks like he's going home maybe you should go with him." Sango nodded and started towards her dads car.

"Dad I need a ride home," Sango said quietly. Her father grunted as he gestured for her to get into the car. She sat in the back seat because the front was filled with beer cans and bottles. As they started off for home she looked back at Inuyasha. Unaware her eyes where on him he started to kiss the new girl Kagome. To her surprise he started to unbutton her shirt as she pulled off his. Then Sango couldn't watch anymore. About five minutes and many tears later her father pulled into the drive way when they both heard and scream then a sound. It sounded like her father had hit something. Laying into the drive way was a motionless figure.

**Hope you like it tell me if I should keep writing in a reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any part of Inuyasha I only own my ides and myself and hopefully I own myself.**

**Shout outs:**

**Bubblii- thanks for your review and I am sad to say that Miroku does not get hit tear**

**Ice-Fairy Princess- hey thanks for your review and sorry I know it is a little rushed. Oh Miroku comes in soon I promise. Oh yeah thanks for the twist that should help cause I always get writers block. Thank you**

**Kagome818- thanks for your review. They should become friends later but I am not really sure about Kagome but thanks for you review**

**SanMirLover- thanks for your review. And yeah your right Kagome and Sango will probably not be friends.**

**Thanks all reviewers. **

**Previously: About five minutes and many tears later her father pulled into the drive way when they both heard and scream then a sound. It sounded like her father had hit something. Laying into the drive way was a motionless figure.**

Chapter 2

Sango would know that scream any where. "Kari!" she cried, as she jumped out of the car. Kari was laying in front of the car bleeding badly. Tears started poring down Sango face.

"Sango look what you made me do!" shouted her father. Sango looked back at him.

"We have to do something!" Sango sobbed.

"What happened?" Asked her mothers voice from the door. "I herd a scream. Oh my god, Kari! Quick, call 911!" her mother shouted. Sango then remembered the cell phone in her purse. Hastily she flipped open her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hurry, we need help, my little sister has been hit by a car. Our address is…" the phone cut off. "Hello? Hello!" Sango cried desperately. Looking around, she noticed no one was doing anything to help. Hopefully she looked around for some sort of cloth. Finding none, she ripped her sleeve. Tightly she wrapped it around one of Kari's wounds. She ripped off the other sleeve and did the same. Finally, her mother came out of the trance and ran inside to get bandages. When her mother came out of the house she started to help Sango with the wounds. After they had them all wrapped her mother and Sango lifted Kari's limp body, and set her into the car. Everyone got into the car and drove to the hospital. Rushing her inside, the doctors immediately took her into surgery. After about ten minutes one of the doctors came out the announce they had no more blood type AB. Sango's eyes started to water again. Then it hit her.

"I have blood type AB," she cried.

"Well hurry, there is not much time," the doctor urged. Sango rushed into the blood donation room. (an I am not sure if that is what its called but I couldn't think of anything else) The doctor brought out the needle. Sango hated giving blood, but if it would help save her sister then she would give it. The doctor took as much as he could with out doing any damage to Sango. Hastily he ran back into the surgery room. After about an hour a nurse came out to inform them that she was doing fine, and that she was in room 134. Cheered up Sango hurried into Kari's room. She didn't look so great. Where there weren't bruises there where stitches, and where there weren't stitches there where bruises. The sight of Kari made Sango want to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Kari," she murmured into the silence. Suddenly, the heart monitor (an I don't know what that is called either) line began to get straighter, and straighter. Sango began to panic. She started to call for the nurses. Rushing in they looked at the heart monitor. Hastily they radioed the doctors.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sango worried.

The doctor replied, "it looks like her body is rejecting the blood for some reason. I am afraid there is nothing we can do." At this Sango burst into tears. She watched as Kari's heart rate went down. Suddenly, Kari's eye's began to open.

"Sango? Sango is that you?" Kari asked weakly.

"Yes, yes, it's me," Sango replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Sango said hugging her sister lightly as tears streaked down her face. Then Kari's heart stopped. "NO! NO! Take me instead, she too young!" Sango pleaded. About 45 minutes later they left the hospital. Sango had to drive her dad was drunk and her mother was to emotional. Everyone slowly dragged themselves into the house and onto there beds. Sango sat staring up at the ceiling. She knew no one was sleeping. She could hear her parents moving uncomfortable on there bed. She could hear Kohaku's sob's. The next morning Sango awoke feeling terrible. After waking Kohaku up she started to take a shower. Sango didn't even bother straightening her hair. she applied little make up and picked out a pair of flare jeans, and a red and black shirt. Walking down stairs. She noticed no one was awake. Feeling depressed Sango left for school. Pulling into a parking place at school Sango hopped out of her car. Making her way towards her high school she looked around for her friends. Finding none she hung her head. Sadly she reached her locker and took out her French book. Sango walked into Mrs.Wiggens class room and sat down next to Rin.

"What's up with you today?" asked Rin.

Sango's eye's began to water at the memory of last night.

"Oh it's bad, I see, okay just tell me when your ready," Rin said comfortingly. Sango smiled at her, thanking her silently. As Mrs.Wiggens rambled, on Sango's mind began to wander, as it always did. It stopped again on Inuyasha, her eyes fill with tears as she remember him with Kagome. It was times like these that Sango was glad she sat at the back of the class room. Rin kept glancing at her and giving her comforting looks. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang. Sango made her way into the hall when Inuyasha called her over.

"Sango, come here, we need to talk," Inuyasha called. Sango knew what was going to happen. Whenever a guy said that, it always meant the same thing. "Um Sango, it's over, I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Whatever Inuyasha, I don't really care. I saw you and Kagome snogging at your party. And it's not like I need an annoying git in my life right now anyway," shouted Sango angrily. Hastily she walked away before a shocked Inuyasha could see her tears. Sango didn't notice but everyone was watching her. After that everyone pretty much stayed away from Sango. And Sango grew more distant.

**Hey hope you like this chapter. Personally I think it sucks but maybe you like it. Please**

**Please**, **Please review. Sorry it was so short and I know it's rushed but I am trying to get to the point. And Promise Miroku comes in, in the next chap. Sorry it's taking him so long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha or the characters. All I own is me, my plot, and um my hair, and my brain which is very small I might add, and a very very, very shinny penny so if you want to sue me that's all you get a very very, very shinny penny.**

Chapter 3

Sango awoke feel a head ache. It was from the night before. She sighed deeply as memories flooded back to her.

$$$$$$$$$FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She went to a party, as she tried to fit in once again, but when she arrived, she received many disturbing looks. Many of the people who hated her now, were once her close friends. Not to soon after her arrival she noticed a group of people huddled together, ever once in a while glancing at her and start whispering. But Sango really didn't care any more. People had done it so long, she now expected them to.

Nervously, she made her way to the food bar, looking it over she only noticed beer, beer, and more beer. Sango no longer drank beer, it brought back to many memories. It had been the cause of Kari's death. Even thought Kari had died a year ago, Sango had never gotten over it. As Sango was about to take some food from the table, she noticed some one behind her. Turning around, she was about to speak but they interrupted her.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" The leader of the group, Kikyo, questioned rudely. "You don't belong here. Go back to your pathetic life, away from everyone else. In case you haven't noticed, no one wants you here."

Sango smiled weakly, trying to hide her anger, and disappointment. "Don't give me that stupid smile!" Kikyo yelled as she raised her fist to punch Sango. Sango knew what was going to happen, this scene had occurred many times in the past.

Sango tried to avoid it but she had no luck. The leader, Kikyo, buried her fist in Sango's gut. Sango, not even flinching, grabbed her stomach in pain. "Is that all your going to do?" Asked Kikyo, in a taunting voice. Sango looked up from the ground. Tried of being pushed around she threw her own punch, hitting Kikyo squarely in the nose. "YOU BITCH!" screamed Kikyo, as she held her nose to try and stop the bleeding.

Soon after that, the whole group jumped in, to attack Sango. Sango defended herself the best she could. She made a few hits, but many more where made on her. As Sango tried to fight off one particularly strong girl, when a voice rang out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" exclaimed Rin. As she ran to Sango's side and pulled many girls off of Sango. After that, the group left, none dared challenging Rin, they all knew she had been trained to fight by master Sesshoumaru. "Are you okay?" Asked Rin concerned. "Here let me help you up," she offered.

"That's okay Rin, I can fight my own battles," Sango said quietly. She and Sango where no longer friends, but Rin was the only person that didn't hate her. Which Sango was thankful for.

"Are you sure your okay, Sango? Do you need me to drive you home?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Sango said assuring her. Rin however did not believe this because, Sango's many bruises started to swell and turn purple.

"Oh my gosh, Sango, look at your wrist, it's so swollen!" Rin cried surprised. Sango looked down to see her left wrist swollen, three times its normal size. She tried moving it. Wincing in pain she replied, "it's not broken, so don't worry about it Rin, now I really must bet getting home. And it seems that no one want's me hear any ways," Sango muttered, giving Rin a painfully fake smile. Slightly limping, Sango walked over to her car. Turning the key she was happy to hear the engine start.

Sadly Sango car had been sabotaged in the past. Driving home, she had to concentrate harder because she had to drive with only her right hand. She pulled into the driveway, to notice her fathers car parked crookedly. _'He's drunk,' _Sango thought to herself. Cautiously she stepped out of her car.

Trying not to make noise she opened the door to her house. Peering inside she saw her father laying asleep on the couch. _'Thank god,'_ she thought. Quietly she tip toed to the edge of the stairs.

Right when she was about to land her foot on the first step, her father asked, "is that you Sango?"

"Yeah dad, it's me," she replied, preparing herself for what was about to be said.

"Where have you been? Off at a party, getting drunk so you can kill me favorite daughter again!" he spat. Her father had convinced himself that Sango was the one that killed Kari, not him. "Why did you have to do it Sango? Why? She was my favorite out of all you brats. Why couldn't it have been you, or Kohaku?" Her father had said some mean things, but he had never said anything as bad as this. "Sango come here," he demanded. Fearful, she stepped into the room. And out of no where, he back handed her with all his strength. Sango, after recovering from the blow, held her cheek. The stinging pain just wouldn't stop. "Why Kari!" He cried, as he swung his fist at her face. He hit her in the cheek, and it knocked her to the floor. She cried in pain as she landed and her already badly sprained wrist.

"Sango?" Asked a weak voice from the stairs.

"Kohaku, go back up stair!" screamed Sango. Suddenly, Kohaku's eye's shot open as he realized what was going on.

"And you, you little brat," muttered their father under his breath, "you will pay too." As soon as those words were out, of his mouth he drew out a large knife.

"NO!" Sango screamed, as she tried to stand. Amazingly, she got to her feet just in time to throw herself in the way of her father, and Kohaku. Her father lashed out, but instead of cutting Kohaku he cut Sango. She cried out in pain. The cut was deep. Again he tried to hit Kohaku, but this time Sango was ready. Grabbing his wrist she pulled the knife out his hand and threw it into the corner. Grabbing Kohaku's hand she pulled him upstairs. Quickly, she barricaded Kohaku and herself in her room.

"Sango, are you okay? You're bleeding pretty bad," Kohaku said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling. "Kohaku try to go to sleep," Sango said stroking Kohaku's head. Tiredly he laid his head on her pillow. Sango laid her head down as well. She sat awake, staring at the ceiling. At about 2:00 A.M. she fell into a restless sleep.

((((((((((())))))))))))))END OF FLASH BACK

Sango awoke with a start as she hear her alarm go off. Hastily she turned it off. '_I must have fallen asleep while thinking,' _she thought to herself. Kohaku woke up slowly. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled up at Sango. "Hey silly," she said poking him. Laughing he got out of bed. "I think it's safe down stairs," Sango told him, as she moved the chair away from the door. She opened the door and watched Kohaku walk into his room. Smiling sadly, she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Taking off her clothes, she stepped into the shower. Felling pain in her arm she looked down and remembered the cut from her father. She cleaned it and her body. That's when she noticed all of her bruises. A few minutes later she turn off the shower and stepped out. Drying herself off, she pulled her makeup out of a drawer. Using a large amount of consealer, she managed to cover up all of the bruises on her face. Finding the first aid kit she wrapped her arm in a bandage and wrapped something around her wrist to help stop the pain. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun, and took out a dark blue long-sleeved Hurley shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. She also picked out a pair of random DC shoes. Quietly she made her way downstairs.

It was just as she thought, her father was passed out on the couch, drunk. She sighed as she walked out the front door. Ever sense Kari died, her father began to drink more. Getting into her car she drove off to school. When she arrived, she was so kindly greeted with angry stares. Sango, ignoring them, kept on walking.

Today Sango arrived early. She just wanted to be out of the house. As Sango made her way to her locker she noticed angry eye's following her. She tried not to let them bother her. When she reached her locker she was almost surprised dents, and writing all over it. Sango shook her head, as she opened her locker and pulled out her book. Then, she heard footsteps. turning around she saw, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, and a new kid.

'_Wow he's hott,' _Sango thought silently.

Inuyasha walked up to Sango and started to say, "I heard you tried to take on Kikyo and her group last night."

"So?" Sango said not caring.

"So, I'm saying, don't mess with my friends, or i'll have everyone in the school jump you," Inuyasha spoke angrily.

"Who's the new kid?" Sango asked, pointing to Miroku, not feeling one drop of fear.

"That's Miroku, our new addition," Kagome said snottily.

"Wow, you took him in already, normally to get in the group you have to shove some poor 3 year old into the dumpster," Sango said in a fake sweet voice, "or is he only in it because you find yourself attracted to him?" she asked Kagome.

"Sango your such a bitch," Inuyasha told her.

"You went out with me," Sango said in a cool voice.

"Shut up," Kagome said angrily, as she shoved Sango. Falling Sango dropped her books, and landed on her wounded arm. She cried out in fairly loud cry of pain. Seeing the principals door open, Inuyasha's group ran off. Sango tried to get up as the principal walked toward her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing I just fell," Sango muttered as she pick up her books. The principal walked away shaking his head, was it just him or did she seen to fall more often than before. Miroku, as he walked away from the scene, herd Sango's reply. He was surprised she didn't rat them out.

!#$&()+MIROKU'S POV&&&&

"Why didn't she rat us out," he thought out loud.

"What was that Miroku?" asked Kagome as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking," he replied returning the smile. Soon his mind wandered back to Sango. _'And why did she cry so loud, the fall couldn't have hurt that much.' _As the bell rang he made his way into his first period class, Mrs. Wiggens. Looking around, Miroku recognized only a few people he knew, Rin, and Sango. Taking a seat next to Rin, also meant taking a seat near Sango. He looked at her curiously.

!)))))))#(($#END OF MIROKU'S POV&#$

Suddenly Sango felt a pair of eye's on her. Looking up she looked into the eye's of Miroku. At first she was surprised, then she rolled her eye's and looked back down at her arm, which she held tightly. Then she felt his eye's wander to her arm. Turning away she glared at him.

$$$Miroku's pov)))))))((((((((((((&&

Miroku raised his eyebrows. Did he just see her shirt soaked in blood? He shook his head clearing the thought from his mind. Suddenly, curious he leaned over and asked Rin, "Why is Sango so distant?"

Rin smiled at him sadly. Then she raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She jerked her head signaling for him to do the same. Then he too asked to use the restroom. As he walk into the hall he wondered how long the story could be. Rin pulled him over to the side.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked serious.

"Yeah," he replied eagerly.

"Okay," she started with telling how popular she was. Then she told him about the party and Inuyasha snogging Kagome while still going out with Sango. Next she told him about what happened to her sister, and how she died is Sango's arms. Sadly she explained what happened the night before, at the party where Sango got jumped. "But I don't know why she is holding her arm like that. I'm guessing that she has a really bad cut. And when Kagome shoved her to the floor, it probably opened it back up," she said in a know-it all voice.

Miroku was shocked. If he had known about all this stuff, he wouldn't have let Inuyasha and the others pick on her. It was just plain wrong.

Just then, Sango poked her head out the door and asked, "Mrs. Wiggens want's to know if your done going to the bathroom? Then, she narrowed her eye's, "wow Miroku only hear half a day and your already snogging every girl you can get a hold of," Sango said in a fake disappointed voice.

"OH! no, it wasn't anything like that," he returned shaking his head.

"I'm sure," she replied shaking her head disbelieving him.

"No really, Rin was just telling m-," Miroku stopped in mid sentence. Sango was about to speak when the bell rang. Rolling her eye's she walked down the hall into the restroom.

"Say, Miroku, why did you want to know about Sango?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason," he said all to fast. And of course Rin didn't believe him, but she thought nothing more of it.

**AN hope you liked it. Yay i actually put miroku in, well R&R Please please please please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha just my plot.**

**Thanks all reviewers I luv you sorry for no updating I was really busy. **

**Recap: Just then, Sango poked her head out the door and asked, "Mrs. Wiggens want's to know if your done going to the bathroom? Then, she narrowed her eye's, "wow Miroku only hear half a day and your already snogging every girl you can get a hold of," Sango said in a fake disappointed voice.**

**"OH! no, it wasn't anything like that," he returned shaking his head.**

**"I'm sure," she replied shaking her head disbalivingly.**

**"No really, Rin was just telling m-," Miroku stopped in mid sentence. Sango was about to speak when the bell rang. Rolling her eye's she walked down the hall into the restroom.**

**"Say, Miroku, why did you want to know about Sango?" Rin asked suspiciously.**

**"Oh, no reason," he said all to fast. And of course Rin didn't believe him, but she thought nothing more of it.**

**End of recap**

Chapter 4

Sango sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror. 'I hope he didn't notice my arm was bleeding. I don't want people snooping around in my business,' Sango thought silently. Looking back down at her arm she winced as she noticed her whole sleeve was covered in blood. "I'd better go get something for this," she muttered. Poking her head out of the bathroom door, she searched the hall for signs of any students. When she saw non, she walked down the hall towards the nurses office. Out of now where Miroku popped up.

"Sango I really want to explain what happened with me and Rin," Miroku stated plainly. "I don't want you to thing I'm like that, cause I'm not." Sango looked up at him confused.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Miroku, shocked, at this question didn't reply right away. "Well Sang-," he stopped speaking as he looked at Sango's arm. Sango rolled her eye's as he stood there gaping. She covered her arm and kept walking. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran to catch back up with her. "Sango! What happened!" Miroku shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said innocently as she tried to cover her arm with out success.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Your arm is covered in blood," his voice full of concern.

"I fell, that's all," she finished lamely.

"You fell? You fell! Sango no one, I repeat no one is going to bleed from falling," Miroku said getting tiered of her lying. At that moment Sango reached the nurses door, and was shocked to see a sign the read CLOSED. Tears started to well up in Sango's eye's. The pain was excruciating. Then her vision blurred and Miroku's voice faded. It took Miroku about half a second to realize Sango had fainted. Catching her, a look of sever worry spread across his face. Taking her limp body he carried it to his car. Not even bothering to check either one of them out, he was to concerned for her safety. As quickly as he could he drove her to his house. Pushing open the door, he almost ran into the house. Placing her in the table he ran to the bathroom, and pulled out some medical supplies. He tried in vain to pull up her sleeve, but it was so blood soaked it wouldn't budge. Sighing he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Carefully he lifted her shirt off her slender body. His mouth dropped open as soon as he saw how serious the wound was on her arm. Acting fast he pulled out some disinfectant. After cleaning it he placed a thick piece of cloth over the wound and wrapped it tightly with a bandage hoping it would stop the bleeding. Taking a cloth he ran it under cold water and began to wipe Sango's face. He almost yelled as he removed all of the concealer on her cheeks. There, dark purple and black bruises stood out like light in darkness.

'What has this girl been through?' Miroku asked himself. Suddenly he heard her groan. Looking down he was pleased to see she was becoming conscious.

"Sango? Sango! Are you all right?" Miroku almost shouted. Slowly her eye's opened.

"AH! Where am I?" Sango screamed sitting up. Immediately Sango regretted sitting up, clutched her head she moaned a long and painful moan. "Where am I," she repeated.

"Your in my house," he replied, relieved she was okay.

"In your house! What happened, the last thing I remember I was being out side the nurses office. And then-" her voice trailed off as she looked at Miroku. "What did you do to me?" she asked frantically looking around.

"Sango calm down," Miroku cooed, "you fainted but now I am taking care of you."

"I fainted?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yes, that's why you don't remember anything.," he told her.

Sango heaved a sigh and fell back down onto the table. "Ow!" she cried as she clutched her arm. That's when she noticed when her shirt was off. At that same time Miroku realized her shirt was off too. He had been to busy trying to care for her that he didn't take the time to look at her body. But now that she was safe, he noticed for the first time that she had a very nice body. Sango looked up feeling eye's on her. A frown appeared on her face.

"Can I have a new shirt please," she asked in an expectant way.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Miroku mumbled not moving his eye's from her chest. Sango waved her hand in front of his face in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh, right," Miroku said blushing as he walked away to find her a shirt. A few minutes later he came back with a red T-shirt. "It's mine, I didn't think you would like to wear my mom's cloth's. Sango slightly smiled as she slipped on his baggy shirt.

"Thanks for all your help, I should be going though," Sango said not meeting his eye's.

"Sango, can I ask you a question?" Miroku said in a curious tone.

She looked at him suspiciously then replied, "I guess."

"How did you get the cut on your arm?"

"I fell," she said simply. And before he could say anything she said, "would you be so kind as to show me the way out and the way to my car?"

Seeing he had no choice but to obey he nodded for her to fallow him. Sango tried to remember their path through the house but lost track of where she was, due to the fact that there where so many twists and turns in the halls. Finally to Sango's relief they reached the door.

"Your car is still at the school. I can drive you if you'd like," Miroku offered.

"No thanks I can walk," Sango mumbled quietly. "I know where I am. The school's not that far."

"What ever works for you," replied Miroku as he walked back towards the house. "Oh, and Sango, do be more careful not to fall." Then Sango gave him a painfully fake smile that made Miroku want to cry. Then she turned and started towards her school. Sango looked back just in time to see Miroku's house disappear into the distance. Sighing she kept walking.

'Why was he being so nice?' she asked herself. Then, footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Looking around she saw no one, just an empty street. Deciding it was just the wind she continued to her school. Then, she heard the footsteps again. Beginning to get scared she started to walk faster. The footsteps too began to quicken. Sango was about to start running when a hand shot out of no where and grabbed her wrist.

**To be continued **

**Ha Ha cliffy you know I dont know why but I got creeped out kinda at that part cause when I wrote it, it was like 12 at night so ya thanks for being so patient I love you peoples. Oh ya and sry for the shortness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I still have that penny if u wanna sue me. **

**Recap: Then, she heard the footsteps again. Beginning to get scared she started to walk faster. The footsteps too began to quicken. Sango was about to start running when a hand shot out of no where and grabbed her wrist.**

**:End of recap**

**And thank you all Reviewers.**

**And SanMirLover: one of your answers was write but I cant tell you which because that would ruin it. Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 5

Sango was to shocked to look back. Suddenly, she felt a knife at her side.

"Don't scream, or I'll kill you," the strangers voice was deep, and rough. Sango didn't know if she could scream, even if she wanted to. Her throat was dry. He started leading her away from her school, towards an ally.

'What does he want with me?' she thought. Suddenly, it came to her, 'he's going to rape me.' Sango feeling scared looked around for help. She almost cried, there was absolutely no one. Not even a car passed by. Slowly she turned her head to see the man whom she was with. She almost screamed, he was extremely ugly. His face was unshaven, his eye's where an retched puce color. His hair was a dull gray brown, very unattractive. 'No wonder he has to rape girls to get a good shag. I cant think of a single girl who would want him,' Sango though meanly. Once they reached the ally, he took her behind a dumpster. That's when she started to fight, she tried to push him away with no successes. The man merely laughed at her. Then he began to undo his pants. Sango drew back in disgust. He held her up against the wall as he started to pull off her pants. That's when Sango started to cry, she couldn't fight him, he had a knife, he would kill her. she didn't want to lose her virginity like this. Then he began to pull down her underwear.

"Please, I don't even know who you are. Don't do this to me," she begged. He laughed again. (AN this is where some people might want to stop reading just look for more parentheses to start reading again.) Then he slipped himself into her. Sango cried out in pain. Her tears of sadness and fear, turned to tears of hate. He began to push himself into her, that's when she slapped him with all her might.

"You little bit," he muttered. as he increased the speed incredibly. She cried in pain, shaking her head, wanting it to go away. She tried to punch him, she wanted him to stop. All the hate was swelling up inside her. He frowned. Faster and harder, now, he was doing it. Sango clenched her teeth, but she would not close her eye's. She would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know he had beaten her. Then out of no where he stabbed her in the side. Sango wanted to scream, it hurt so bad. But she would not let him think he had hurt her more than he already had. Sango cried though, she couldn't contain herself. He had done it a total of 3 minutes non stop so far. One last time she raised her hand but before it came in contact with his face, he hit her head against the brick wall. She blacked out instantly. All he did was laugh. He pushed himself into her a few more times, then dropped her limp body.

"You where a good shag. I liked the struggle," he said to her unconscious body. He kicked her once or twice more just for good measure. Then, he walked away chuckling to himself. (okay you can read again)

Many hours later, Sango woke up in the dead of night. Sango began to cry as them memories flooded back to her. she clutched her side, the pain was immense. Suddenly, there was a sound of movement from the dumpster. Sango jumped. She sat up, getting ready to defend herself. Then a raccoon jumped out carrying a burger in it's mouth. For a moment it just sat there staring at Sango. Then it ran off into the darkness. She stared after the little creature for a few seconds. Carefully she reached up and grabbed the top of the dumpster to steady herself. Pulling up her pants and underwear she was discussed to see they where covered in blood. Sango clutched her head. There was a wave of pain out of no where. Then she remembered, she had tried to punch him, and then. Well, she guess he hit her head on the wall to knock her out. Slowly she made her way out of the ally, holding herself up with the wall. It hurt to walk. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care she just wanted to get away.

MIROKUS POV.

Miroku couldn't sleep. He felt upset in the stomach. He couldn't help but think about Sango. Whoever did that too her was sick. 'Inuyasha wouldn't do that, would he? He can be a bit rash sometimes,' Miroku admitted. Then there was a silence. His mother was gone. He was alone in the house for a week. This day, being day one. Feeling slightly parched he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Walking down the stairs he began to feel uneasy about something. When he reached to kitchen he looked out the window. There he saw a figure limping down the street. 'Who would be out this late?' he asked himself. Then he felt a sudden urge to go out after the person. Walking out the back door he cautiously made his way over towards the person. Soon he was close enough to realize who it was.

"Sango? What are you doing out here?" Miroku asked. "Di-," he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Sango fell. Quickly Miroku caught her. Instantly he felt his hand become wet. He was soon horrified to find it blood. Picking her up he carried her into the house. This time instead on putting her on the table he put her on the couch. She looked like she was in major pain. Hastily he went to the bathroom and brought the medical supplies again. Switching on the light he screamed.

"I'm I really that bad?" Sango asked in a week voice.

"Sago, what happened?" he asked his voice filled with concern. Tears started to swell up in her eye's. "No, no, no, don't cry," Miroku pleaded. He rushed over to Sango. Stroking her cheek he whispered comforting words. Once Sango had calmed down he began to tend to the wounds. The first thing he worked on was the whole in her side. 'Good thing my mom is a doctor, and taught me how to do surgery.,' he thought to himself. After he had clean up the cut he washed his hands. Giving her a shot to numb the pain he began to sow the hole shut. Sango remained quiet through the whole thing. After he was done he looked at the cut on her arm. It was not bleeding, it seemed to be healing up. And then he brought out a glass of Bruise Balm (AN I don't know I just made it up) and rubbed it on the bruises on her face and shoulders. The swelling started to subsided, and the color started to fade. Then he looked down at her pants.

"Um, Sango, what do you want me to do about your pants?" he asked with no reply. Sango was sleeping. 'Why always me?' he pleaded in his head, 'I want to do this, but she is going to kill me. Normal girls would love me to take off there pants.' He went up to his room and got a pair of his smallest pants and some girls underwear. (AN don't ask me what he is doing with girls underwear, I don't even know) half shutting his eye's he removed her pants. Looking up at her face he saw her flinch. Then when he removed her underwear he saw a troubled expression on her face. This made him upset, what had happened to her? Quickly, and doing his best not to look he slipped on clean underwear and pants. He sighed, well I guess I'll have to change her shirt too, this one is all bloody. Standing up he walked to his room. Picking out a random shirt he walked back to Sango. Pulling off his red, bloody, shirt, he slipped on this new one. Picking her up again he carried her to his bed. There he placed gently. Covering her he sat down in the chair beside her. He just sat there staring at her face. 'Was she raped? That would explain the busies on her shoulders,' which he didn't think much of before. 'It would explain why she flinched, and why there was blood too,' Miroku thought. Then he too drifted off to sleep.

END OF MIROKU'S POV

Sango awoke in the morning to sun shinning into her eye's. She was in an unfamiliar room. Looking around she noticed Miroku beside her. 'He must have found me,' she thought smiling. She just sat there staring at his face. He was so beautiful. Then she noticed his eye's open.

"Good morning beautiful," he said stretching. Sango laughed. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sango nodded her head. "You sure?" he asked concerned. Smiling she nodded her head. "You probably want to take a shower don't you?" he asked reading her mind. Again she nodded. Grinning he grabbed her and carried her to the bathroom and set her down on a stool. To her surprise, he began preparing her shower. Sango couldn't help but giggle. Once it was ready Miroku nodded for her to get in. Sango tried to stand, but cried out in pain. Between her legs hurt so bad, when she tried to stand.

"Sango, what's wrong? Maybe taking a shower isn't a good idea," worry filled his voice.

"No I am fine," she replied standing up.

"Are you sure?" he asked yet again. She nodded. Still not believing her, he walked out.

Sango stepped into the shower, after taking off her clothes. She closed her eye's as warm water engulfed her. Taking a cloth, and some soap she began to wash her body. She had a hard time getting off all of the dried blood. After she was done she took her towel and dried off. She smiled as she noticed new clothes where put on the stool. Careful not to hurt herself she put on her clothes. After she put them on she realized they where actually her clothes. 'He must have washed them, that's so sweet,' she thought. After she threw her towels down the laundry shoot, she walked out of the bathroom. Just as she walked into his room she saw him pull up his pants.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she apologized. Miroku then turned around to look at her.

He stared at her blankly. "Oh, no you don't have to apologize, it's my fault," he said finally figuring what she was apologizing for. Then he started to walk towards her. Sango couldn't help it, she had to stare and his bare chest. It was so sexy.

"Hello? Sango?" he said waving his hand in front of her face. Sango shook her head.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"No, don't apologize, you never have to apologize to me," he told her, cupping her chin in his hands. "You hungry?" he asked, "because I sure am." Just then his stomach grumbled. Both Sango and Miroku laughed. Miroku led her to the kitchen where he made some waffles.

"Wow, I'm impressed, I have never seen a guy cook before," Sango said surprised. Miroku just smiled. After he was done cooking they sat down on the couch together watching TV. Miroku was watching a movie when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see Sango sleeping on his shoulder. Miroku tilted his body where she was now laying on his chest. Putting his arms around her they sat the rest of the day like that. When Sango awoke, she found it to be night already.

"Miroku?" she said poking his face. He opened his eye's and looked down at her. "I have to go it's, dark," she told him sadly.

"But I'm so comfortable," he complained tightening his grip. Tears came into her eye's as Miroku's actions reminded her of yesterday.

"Oh, Sango I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-," Sango put her finger over his lips. Leaning up to him she kissed him. Then getting up from the couch she walked to the door. She heard Miroku running after her.

"Sango let me drive you home," Miroku more of demanded, than offered.

"No," she rejected.

"Well at least let me drive you to your car," he pleaded with the puppy dog eye's and everything.

"Okay," she said laughing. Miroku grabbed his key's and they jumped into the car. It only took about 2 minutes to reach the school where Sango's car was. Pulling out her keys from her pocket she said goodbye to Miroku and left in her car. It was about 11:00 P.M. when she reached her home. She was surprised to see police cars and ambulances in her drive way.

**To be continued (duh)**

**hey what did you think I thought It was okay but not that great was that one scene a little to much please let me know. Any ways this one was longer than the last hope you liked it please, please tell me in a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Broken Chibi: thanks for your review it was really nice luv your user name thing**

**Inuyashafreke: thanks for reviewing**

**L1Ldumie TK: hehe totally enjoyed your review thanks**

**Demon-creator: thanks for your review…… all three of them oh ya and I am sorry about if it sounds like abused II I think I know what part your talking about ill have that fixed soon **

**Recap: It was about 11:00 P.M. when she reached her home. She was surprised to see police cars and ambulances in her drive way**

Chapter 6

Sango, worried jumped out of her car. Running up to a paramedic she frantically began asking questions.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt? My mom? My dad? Please, please, tell me it's not Kohaku," Sango asked hurriedly.

"Ms. I'm sorry, but it's your mother. She's killed herself. I am sorry," the man's voice rang in her ears.

'It couldn't be. Her mother wasn't dead. She would not believe it.' Tears where now streaming down her face. Suddenly she noticed her father. Running over to him she asked, "where's mom? Let me see her."

"No Sango you cant see her, I won't let you," her father replied.

"What?" Sango said confused. "Why not?"

"You just cant Sango," he said sternly, "now get inside." She was about to argue but she saw the look in his eye's, and shut her mouth. Sadly, and against her will, she dragged her feet into the house.

'Why would he not let me see her?' she asked herself. Seeing Kohaku put her thoughts to a stop. He was laying on the couch, his face in the pillows. Sango rushed over to him. Holding him they cried on each others shoulders. They watched as the ambulances drove away. They listened as they heard their father come through the front door. Sango looked down at her brother. His eye's began to droop. Standing up she picked him up and carried him to his room. Placing him on his bed she kissed him and covered him with sheets. Walking down the hall she head some one call her name. Looking in her fathers room she noticed his shirt was off and he was under the covers.

"Sango come here," demanded her father. Sango walked into her fathers room. Wincing as she noticed that he had no pants on. "Is Kohaku asleep?" he asked. Sango nodded. "Good," he said smiling. "Take off your clothes." Sango was shocked. "I said take them off," he said in a more demanding voice. "You killed your mother so you have to take her place." Sango still did not move. Her father got out of bed and walked over to Sango, completely naked. "I said get in bed and take off your clothes," he said as he ripped off her shirt. She let out a small sob. Unbuttoning her pants he pushed her into bed. Climbing in he covered them with sheets.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango woke at 5:00 in the morning. Tears filled her eye's as she remembered last night. It was so painful. After her father was done, she made her way to her room and fell asleep. Getting out of bed, she grabbed some clothes and made her ways down the hall to the shower. She stepped into the shower right away, because she had no clothes on. Washing her body she began to relax. After she was through with her shower, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Putting a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, she walked out of the bathroom. Slipping on some shoes she jogged out to her car. She drove out to the gym. Running for about 50 minutes she felt her legs become tired. Walking over to the weights she began to bench press. That's when a person walked into the gym. Looking over at the door she noticed Inuyasha walk in. 'Of course, he always comes in for a morning work out,' Sango thought. Completely ignoring him she began to bench press again. Inuyasha frowned as he noticed Sango.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled. Sango put down the weights and sat up.

"What's it look like dumb ass?" she asked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," he shouted.

"I can talk to you how I want to," she argued. "Now will you please shut the hell up, I am trying to ignore you," Sango said reaching for more weights. Before she knew it Inuyasha started swinging punches at her. Quickly Sango blocked them. Suddenly the gym door opened. Sango looked over giving Inuyasha a chance to hit her. He took that chance and hit her squarely in the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing," Miroku yelled as he ran over to Sango. She opened her eye's to see Miroku's boring into hers.

"I was teaching this bitch a lesson," Inuyasha said smugly.

"Teaching her a lesson! I doubt she did anything to you Inuyasha!" he yelled.

"Oh, growing feelings for Sango are we Miroku?" drawled Inuyasha.

"So what if I am?" he shot back. This answer shocked Sango. "Now get out of here before I kick your ass." Just then his cell phone rang. Answering it Sango heard Kagome's voice on the other end.

"You haven't won yet," Inuyasha growled as he walked out of the gym.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Sango. She looked up into his eye's. He touched his hand where Inuyasha had hit her. Following her chin line to the back of her head, he put his hand behind her neck. He leaned down till noses touched. All she could do was stare into his eye's. Then he did it, he kissed her. It was just a short sweat kiss. Then he pulled his face away. Sango sat up.

"Sorry about that I couldn't help it," muttered Miroku as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Suddenly Sango kissed him. She wanted to intensify it, and Miroku let her. Miroku broke the kiss to get some air. Sango smiled. Miroku returned an even bigger smile. That's when the gym door opened, for the 3rd time. Sango and Miroku both looked over. To Sango's horror, it was that man. The one that raped her. She grabbed Miroku's arm. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the man. He had never seen him before.

"You kid's need to get-," he stopped as he saw Sango and smiled, "-to class," he finished.

"Come on Miroku we need to get out of here," Sango said fear filled her voice. Miroku stood up and helped her up. They left the gym but Sango could feel his eye's fallow her all the way out.

"What was that about," asked Miroku. Sango didn't even look at him she just started to run. She ran all the way to her car. Grabbing her school clothes she rushed to the bathroom where she put them on. Walking out of the bathroom she hurried into Mrs. Wiggens class room. But instead of Mrs. Wiggens, there stood the man just smiling at her from the teachers desk.

**To be continued**

**hehe you guys are probably getting so mad at me for putting so many cliffys o well it's fun. Lol any ways hope you liked it please, please, please review. Oh ya and sorry for the shortness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: once again I tell you I own nothing. **

**O ya and I would be much obliged if some one would be the editor of my story. **

**Recap:**

**Walking out of the bathroom she hurried into Mrs. Wiggens class room. But instead of Mrs. Wiggens, there stood the man just smiling at her from the teachers desk. **

**:End of recap**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS **

Chapter 7

Sango stood there shocked. He just grinned. Looking down at the attendance sheet he said, "Sango, right? Have a seat." Sango didn't move. She was petrified.

'He can't be here, this is just a dream,' Sango told herself silently. She blinked several times, trying to rid the image in front of her. No matter how many times she blinked he was still there.

"I said sit down," he repeated, still smiling. Some how she found it in her body to move. Slowly she walked over to her seat. Uncomfortable, she sat down.

Miroku watched all of this with interest. Sango was acting strange. Her eye's got big when she saw the new teacher in the class room. Not to mention when they where in the gym. Miroku watched as she sat down nervously. He watched as she looked around the room, as if asking for help. Her eye's lingered sadly on him for a moment. 'What was that about?' he asked himself. His thoughts stopped when the teacher began to speak.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Dick Mallow, but you can call me what ever you want." His eye's stopped on Sango a little longer than any one else. He smiled. "You all are probably wondering what happened to your teacher. Well she was offered a job at another school that paid much better. And I needed a job so I decided to take up teaching. So that means I will have you the rest of the year," he said smirking. Sango shuddered. A whole year of the man who raped her. Who was to say he wouldn't do it again. "Now, surprise, surprise, we are have a pop quiz, so I can know where to start," he said enthusiastically. The whole class groaned. Quickly Mr. Mallow passed out papers. Sango tried to concentrate on her paper but her thoughts kept wondering back to, him. She stared at the test, she couldn't see properly. The words began to mix together. Her head began to hurt. She had that feeling in the back of her throat. Suddenly her paper was taken up. She looked up to see the teacher taking up the quizzes. She groaned inwardly, she hadn't even answered one question. She noticed Miroku staring at her, giving him a weak smile she turned away.

The rest of that class period was used for studying. At the end of class the bell rang. As the student moved towards the door Sango noticed the teacher coming strait towards her. She tried to get out the door, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Sango, I want to talk to you about something." Sango flinched at the sound of his voice. Cautiously she walked toward him. "I wanted to talk to you about the quiz. Why didn't you answer any of the questions?" he asked.

"I just didn't know any of the answers," she said, trying to stay clam.

"Well I'd like you to come see me during your PE class then," he told her. She swallowed.

"This is my PE class," she choked out.

"Excellent, this is my planning period," he muttered as he closed and locked the door. He started moving towards her. Sango backed up, she was on the verge of tears. He began to unzip his pants. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Grunting he walked over and opened the door to reveal Miroku.

"Sorry sir, I forgot my book," he announced rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, get it," he muttered angrily. Miroku seemed shocked at this angry out burst, but said nothing. Walking over to his desk he noticed Sango.

"Hey," he said smiling. She didn't say anything back. His smile dropped and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked.

"I'm talking to her about a quiz," Mr. Mallow said hurriedly. "Now, if you don't mind," he uttered rudely pointing at the door.

Right before Miroku walked out the door he pointed out, "Hey Mr. Mallow, your fly is undone." He just nodded and zipped it back up. Closing the door on Miroku's heel he turned to Sango.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, now I remember," again he unzipped his pants.

Sango sat behind the school. He tear stained face looking up at the sky. The bell announcing the end of school rang 5 minutes ago. The building was nearly empty. All of a sudden some one came around the corner. Tripping over Sango they went flying forward face first into the ground. Sango instantly sprung up to help him.

"Ow," came the muffled voice of Miroku. Turning him over she almost screamed. Miroku's nose and lip where bloody. He smiled up at her, but winced in pain as his lips split open even more.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, tears returning to her eye's.

"I'mf fokay," he tried to say. His lip was so swollen. He tried to wipe away the blood, but it kept coming back. Tears began to fall from Sango's eyes. Miroku reached up to wipe away the tears but Sango grabbed his hand and started to kiss it. It was an automatic reaction, because when ever she did something wrong ,in the eye's of her father, she was supposed to kiss him until he forgave her. Miroku, shocked, pulled his hand back. This only brought more tears from Sango. He sat up, wiped off his face and looked into her eyes.

"Sango, please don't cry," he muttered. The swelling in his lip had gone down enough to where he could talk. Sango looked up.

"Your… your not… not going to hurt me," she managed to choke out.

"Hurt you? Sango why would I do that?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She winced and pulled away. "Please don't, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What are you talking about Sango? I'm okay, there's no need to get all upset."

"Your not going to hurt me like they do?" she asked tears still forming in her eye's.

"They? Who's they? Who hurts you Sango? And how?" Miroku said his voice rising in anger at the though of some one hurting Sango. She flinched at his raise in voice.

"I'm, I'm not supposed to tell," she stammered. Getting off the ground she ran off leaving a very confused Miroku behind. Snapping out of his though he jumped up to fallow her.

Sango kept running. She couldn't stop. She knew he was following her. Running. Scenery flying by. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away, away from the pain. She began to feel the burning in her side. Still she went on. Now it was on fire. Fighting for breath she kept running. Finally she could take it no more. She fell to her knee's, gasping for breath. Once her heart had stopped pounding she looked up to see her house. The same old messy front lawn. Same old crooked car. Same old luminous windows where her father stood, waiting for her to come home. Dragging her tiered body up to her door she entered the dark hallway. Right when the door closed she knew what was going to happen. She flinched as she heard the click of the door. At that moment her father came out of the darkness and pushed her up against the wall.

"What took you so long to get home sweet heart," he mumbled as he kissed her on the lips. Sango was tired of it, she knew she would pay dearly for this, but she didn't care. She pushed her "father" away and slapped him across the face. He just stood there for a moments. Then he turned and looked at her with such a hateful glare it sent shivers down her spine. This time instead of slapping her, he raised his fist. He punched her squarely in the jaw with such force she hit the floor. He advanced towards her, but before he could do anything more to hurt her she kicked him in-between the legs. He took a few more steps before the effect hit him. When it did he fell to his knees. He breathed heavily. Reaching out for the lamp stand beside him he help himself up. To Sango's horror he lifted it to strike her. raising it up he struck her in the stomach with all his might. She tried to move out of the way of the blow but she was to slow. She cried out in pain. There was no way she couldn't have screamed. The pain was so intense. It felt like she was being burned, crushed, and stabbed all at the same time. Tear welled up in her eye's. no matter how hard she fought it she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She rolled around of the ground in agony. WACK! Another blow to the legs. She screamed again.

Hitting her with the lamp stand he said, "This. Will. Teach. You. A. Lesson." With each word the hit her again.

From the stairs came the voice of Kohaku, "Dad, stop! Your going to kill her!"

"Shut up you damn brat! Your no better than she is!" he yelled as he swung the table at the small boy. Kohaku flew half way across the room and hit the back of the couch.

"Leave him alone," came Sango's voice from the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha, and just what do you plan to do about it, you can barely move," he laughed cruelly.

"I can move enough to do this," she mumbled quietly as she stood up. using her whole body force she threw a punch at his nose. There was a loud crack, and her fathers nose started to bleed.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he spat out the blood in his mouth. He held his nose. Sango was shocked. This was the first time his eye's had ever filled with tears. Suddenly he took the lamp that was on the lamp stand and hit her across the head. Sango fell to the floor. Out of no where Kohaku jumped up and wrapped his arm around his fathers neck. He gagged for a moment but soon he threw off his son and walked over to Sango. Picking her up he slammed her against the wall. He pushed his arm into her neck. Sango choked. She couldn't breath. Why was he doing this to her? Why? Why?

Miroku kept running. He didn't know why but he knew Sango needed him. He did not know for what? But he just had a strong feeling. That was it that was her house. He stopped out side her door the catch his breath. That's when he heard it. Some one was thrown against the wall. He hear some one scream desperately, "let go of her! Dad your killing her! Stop! Please! Please! Take me instead!" Miroku was frozen for a few moments. Shocked by what he had just heard. The sound of breaking glass brought him back to his seances. Rushing inside he was horrified with the site in front of him.

**HA HA HA HA! IM SO EVIL! YET ANOTHER CLIFFY! IM SORRY! BUT THE MORE RREVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE! SO REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.**

**I'm so sorry about the long wait I've been grounded and actually am still grounded so I'm not supposed to be on the computer. But out of the love for you I will risk another week of grounding. **

**Thanks all reviewers **

**Recap (for those of you that have a memory of a goldfish lol jk): Miroku was frozen for a few moments. Shocked by what he had just heard. The sound of breaking glass brought him back to his seances. Rushing inside he was horrified with the site in front of him.**

Chapter 8

There on the ground lay a man, who Miroku guess was Sango's father. Sango lay against a cream colored wall, now speckled with blood. And there, in the middle of the scene, was a little boy holding a broken glass vase. Miroku's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Please help Sango," begged Kohaku. His voice brought Miroku out of his trance. Looking over at Sango, her body lay unconscious.

"I had no idea," he whispered in a low voice.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" cried Kohaku. Moving fast Miroku picked up Sango swiftly.

"I can't leave you two here, come with me," Miroku said. Following Miroku out the door Kohaku walked with a limp. 'Damn it!" thought Miroku. 'I don't have a car because I ran all the way here, and the boy is walking with a limp, he won't make it back to the school.' Miroku had no strength to carry the two siblings. Then it struck him, Rin lived close by, he could take them there. Walking fast, but slow enough the boy could keep up, he turned the corner. There, a few houses ahead, was Rin's house. Its red brick walls and shinning white shudders gave a more pleasant look than Sango's house. The was evenly mowed, and plants draped from the ceiling of the pouch roof. Miroku hurried towards the house.

'She better be home,' Miroku said in a worried voice. Miroku looked back at the boy, he was lagging behind. Miroku slowed his pace so as not to where out the boy. He had already been through a lot, Miroku was surprised he was still walking, the limp looked painful. 'The love for his sister must be driving him on,' though Miroku. When he reached the white picket fence, that outlined their lawn he swung the gate open and made his way up to the steps. Taking the boy he carried him up the small fight of stairs before him.

Knock! Knock! Miroku rapped his hand on the door. A few seconds later the white door swung open to reveal Rin.

"Miroku wh-. Oh my gosh! What happened! Is Sango okay?" Rin started to panic.

"Rin! Rin! Calm down! We need to get them inside," Miroku tried to soothe her.

"Them?" asked Rin. She looked around Miroku to see Kohaku. "Kohaku!" she cried. Running out of the door way she grasped the little boy in her arms. Picking him up she gestured for Miroku to fallow as she walked into the house.

A warm sensation came over them all as they stepped into the comforting home. The peaceful smell of vanilla tickled Miroku's nose. They walked through the stair room, which was bright with sunlight bouncing off the cream colored walls. This gave Miroku a sign of comfort. Rin led them into a room with two couches parallel to each other.

Rin placed the small body of Kohaku on the left couch. Miroku got the hint and placed Sango's limp body on the other. For a moment Miroku's eyes where transfixed on Sango's face, a small beam of sunlight spreading across her face. This moment ended as soon a cloud passed over the sun and fill the room with a minor darkness. The sound of Rin opening a medical box broke the unwanted silence.

"Maybe I should work on Sango," suggested Rin quietly.

"Yeah," he returned just as softly.

Moving over to Kohaku he asked, "do you hurt anywhere?"

Kohaku made a small sniffing noise then said, "my back and my leg."

Miroku made a gesture for Kohaku to take his shirt off. Miroku would have felt uncomfortable doing it because he had no idea what these two siblings where exposed to. Kohaku carefully pulled off his shirt. Miroku took a glance at his back and winced. There was a large blue bruise in the center of his back. Other than that there seemed to be no other problem.

"AH!" screamed Rin.

Miroku looked over quickly. He shuddered. He didn't take note that Sango's shirt was off, all he could focus on was the assortment of colored bruises, red, blue, purple, green, yellow, one, two, three. four, five, six. There where so many. Tears welled up in his eye's as he noticed the ones on her shoulders. The bruises that looked the worst where on her shoulders in the shape of hands. He covered poor Kohaku's eyes. It was no use, Kohaku brushed away his hand and tried to get up. Trying to take a step he fell over. Miroku caught him trying to hold him back.

"Let me s- se- see he- her," he cried, tears running down his face. "H- he di- did I- it," he sobbed. That's when Miroku realized he too was crying. Reaching out Kohaku touched his sisters arm. Even though she was unconscious she flinched. Rin too was crying.

"How could this happen, and us not now about it?" Miroku barley got the words out. It was the sight of blood that forced Rin to move on with her work. Miroku and Kohaku watched as Rin placed gauze all over Sango's body. Miroku grabbed a splint and placed it on Kohaku's foot along with extra padding to help support him when he walked. When they where through they moved both Sango and Kohaku into the master bedroom together. Laying them on the bed they left the two helpless siblings to dream their horrors away.

Miroku and Rin sat down on the couches which had once held the bodies of Sango and Miroku.

"It's a really good thing my dad is away on business," Rin commented, disturbing the silence. Miroku nodded in agreement. Then they fell back into an unpleasant silence. Miroku took to staring at the silver sofa.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" asked Miroku worriedly.

"Of course they will," Rin said trying to cheer him and herself up. Again there was silence.

"You know what," Miroku said in a more amused voice.

"What?" returned Rin.

"I don't think I've ever heard you be this quiet in my life," he said playfully. Rin laughed.

"And you wan't to know what I think?" she evilly.

"No, I don't think I wan't to know what you think," Miroku told her, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Sticking her tongue out Rin replied, "weather you wan't to hear it or not I'm still going to tell you."

"Okay, you can say it, but I won't guarantee that I'll listen," he muttered still being playful.

"Urrrgggg! This is proving my point! What I was going to say was that I've never been in a room with you so long with out you being so arrogant I want to stuff my self into a pickle jar and roll into the unknown abyss, never to be seen on this earth again," she said sticking her nose in the air.

Miroku glared at Rin, "that seemed rather unnecessary."

"That may be, Sir Fat Lard the 5th but I still won, didn't I," Rin stated in a silly French accent. (AN: I'm not joking on French people cause French people are freaking awesome but it's the only way I can think of describing the accent.)

"……I have no come back for that," he replied glaring at her. Then they both could hold it in no longer and burst into fresh peels of laughter.

**YAY! I wrote a happier chapter you should feel so proud. I'm so sorry for the shortness but as I said before I'm grounded. Oh yeah, and did you notice, I didn't have a cliffy. I think you should celebrate by giving me a review. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Review I love it sooo much when you do it makes me want to update faster so I'll try and update faster for the more reviews I get so review, review, review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just like everyone else. **

Chapter 9

Miroku and Rin, as time passed, fell into a world of dreams hopes, and love. Their bodies lay motionlessly on the couch. As the sun disappeared from the horizon, darkness fell upon the world letting the moon shower its cold face.

The moon looked down on this city not caring for its grief's. It still sent out its ray of light. One beam reached Rins house. The moon was kind enough to send this place a comforting beam. This light made its way through the curtains and onto Miroku's face. It cast a pale shadow over his face. Slowly his eyes opened.

Miroku sat up. The room was dark and Rin was sleeping on the couch opposite of him. Rolling over on his side, he sighed. He tried to fall asleep again but it didn't work. Finally he got up and walked out of the room. He made his way towards the master bed room. Silently he opened the door to reveal Sango and Kohaku. They looked so peaceful. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the two of them..

Miroku heard a small noise behind him and turned around. Rin was at the door way. Miroku motioned for her to come in. Gracefully she across the carpet towards the bed. She sat down on the other corner. Miroku watched as a small beam of moonlight broke through the curtains and laid across Sango's face. It gave off a pale glow. She looked so beautiful. Yet so sad.

Miroku's eyes began to water. How could some one do that to her. Were people really that cold? He stared at the cuts and scars that covered her face. They were once covered by make up. A certain cut on her face had reopened and was bleeding.

_blood stains the perfect white of her pillow _

_she lays in a dark sleep unknowing her beauty _

_but there's something wrong _

_like in every picture_

He couldn't believe it. H e just couldn't. How could anyone harm some one so beautiful.

_she is a sleeping beauty _

_a snow white _

_but in a twisted fairy tale _

_where every thing goes wrong_

_where evil wins and darkness covers the earth _

_there is no happy ending_

_no handsome prince to kiss her and put color in her deathly pale cheeks_

The moon beam that still lay on her face was growing wider and began to cover her whole body. Eventually it appeared as if she was glowing in a heavenly silver aura.

_and as the moon casts its sad glow upon her face_

_she lights up in a silver glow but there is know change _

_she isn't taken from the beastly clutches of death_

_she isn't transformed into a beauty of life_

_her body lays there motionless _

_forever to be a perfect stone cold beauty_

(AN: this is my poem so you cant sue me. Ha)

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Rin whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

Miroku snapped out of his trance. "Uh, yeah," he replied. Rin nodded understandingly. She yawned and stood up. Walking over to Kohaku's side of the bed she delicately picked him up. She walked out of the room carrying his little body

Miroku stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He laid down next to Sango. Staring at her face he felt so many emotions run through him. Suddenly he started to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't stop.

Sango awoke to a strange noise. It, it sounded as if some one was crying. She turned her body over, rather painfully. There, next to her was not Kohaku, but Miroku, crying nun the less. His eyes where closed but tears where still running down his cheeks. Sango stared at him for a moment. Then she placed her hand on his wet cheek. He opened his eyes. She stared questioningly into his purple eyes.

"Sango… I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked. Tears still falling from his eyes.

"Miroku… what's wrong?" she questioned him.

"N- nothing," he stammered. Sango smiled.

"You're lying."

"No I'm no- okay yes I am."

"It's about what happened to me isn't it?" she asked him already knowing the answer. Miroku nodded. "Don't cry over that. I'm not worth your tears." Then Sango removed her hand from his face and rolled onto her back. She winced then took to staring at the ceiling.

Miroku wiped away his tears then said, "Sango you more than worthy of my tears." She turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No Sango, please don't cry." But she did anyway. She cried like a little child. Miroku sensitively wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and they feel asleep together.

Rin awoke to a bright early morning. She felt so groggy, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so she got out of bed. She looked back on the bed to make sure Kohaku was okay then she left the room. She walked down the hall and into the master bedroom to check on Sango and Miroku. She opened the door to reveal Sango's head on Miroku's chest and his arm around her waist.

She smiled then walked out of the room. Deciding she had nothing better to do she made her way to the kitchen. Before she made it to the kitchen she heard the front door open and close. She heard soft foot steps making there way across the carpet. Then Rin smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled in a long time. He came around the corner.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" She said.

"….Rin…" he said in his smooth voice. Rin ran to him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "What are you doing up so early? Is your father here?"

"No he's not here. He won't be back from his business trip for another month," she said happily. A smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Where is lord Jaken?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Let me tell you over breakfast," he replied. Together they walked into the kitchen.

Rin cracked some eggs and poured them into a hot pan. She began cooking and scrambling the eggs. In another pan she put sausage. She breathed in the sweat aroma of cooking food. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and he was sitting at the table drooling.

"If there's one thing I've missed, its your cooking," he said sticking his nose in the air and sniffing it.

"Is that all you've missed?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I missed this too," he muttered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"Is that all I am to you? Some one to use for your own pleasure?" she said almost yelling. (AN: she's still playing. And talking about food is making me hungry)

Sesshoumaru whimpered and looked at the ground. Rin laughed and kissed him. She pulled away but before he could kiss her again she picked up a sausage and shoved it into his mouth. He glared at her then chewed and swallowed it.

"Oh sorry! Was I interrupting something?" Miroku said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru growled, "who is he."

Rin laughed, "jealous are we Sesshy." She walked over to Miroku and put her arm around his shoulder and said this is Miroku. He spent the night her last night. You asked before why I was up so early and my answer is that im making breakfast for him."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow started twitching. "…What.." he said in a forced calm voice. Rin laughed again really hard.

"Actually all of it's true." Sesshoumaru looked as if he was going to murder Miroku. "But it's not how you think. Sesshy, you remember Sango right?"

"Yes," he answered. Then Rin went on cooking breakfast and explaining what had happened. Starting with Inuyasha cheating on her and ending with last night. Some where in there Miroku decided to go back into the master bedroom and lay there with Sango.

**YAY! I updated I'm sorry for the shortness and the long wait I had to get a new computer cause my old one was screwed up. give me 10 reviews and ill update as soon as I can! Tell me what you think should happened next? I need help!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**THANKS ALL REVIEWERS!**

Chapter 10

Sango awoke to the smell of happy laughing voices and the smell of breakfast. Miroku was no longer beside her. The room was empty and lonely. Sango sighed. She attempted to get up. Moving her soar legs towards the side of the bed she managed to set her feet on the ground. Sitting up she moaned. Every inch of her body was throbbing with pain. Bracing herself she stood. She winced at the enormous pain shooting through her body.

Taking a step forward she made her way to the door, inch by inch. Eventually she made it to the kitchen, from where the sweet aroma of Rin's cooking was drifting. As Sango entered the room the friendly faces of Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kohaku greeted her.

"Sango, you shouldn't be up," said Miroku worriedly. Standing up he walked over to support Sango.

"Sango I'm so glad your feeling better!" cried Rin. "I'm sorry we didn't wake you. I thought it would be best to let you sleep."

"Sa- Sango," muttered Kohaku. Tears filled his eyes, and a smile spread across his face.

Sesshoumaru nodded to show he acknowledged her presence and to show he was happy she was feeling better.

Sango smiles. Even smiling hurt. She didn't let the pain show. She allowed Miroku to lead her over to the table. Gently Miroku sat Sango down. He made his way across the kitchen to prepare her a plate.

"I can't thank you enough," Sango said to them all bowing her head.

"Sango their no need to thank us," said Rin.

"Kohaku and I will get out of your hair soon. Is tomorrow okay?" Sango asked.

"It most certainly is not!" Rin said shocked.

Sango flinched, "okay then, after breakfasts we'll-"

"No, Sango I'm not going to let you leave," said Rin. "Your in no condition! And it's not like I'd let you go back to him! Your staying here at least until you get better!" Rin demanded.

Tears filled Sango's eyes. "Okay," she said, "Thank you so much Rin."

Miroku placed a plate of food in front Sango. It was overflowing with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and various other things.

"Do you seriously expect me to eat this all?" asked Sango.

Miroku looked at her seriously, then said, "yes."

Sango sighed and looked down at her plate. She'd never eaten this much food before. Picking up her fork, she began to devour the mound of food.

"Difs is freally grood," mumbled Sango with her mouth full. Ever one, even Sesshoumaru, laughed.

It was 9:00 P.M. Kohaku was tucked in bed and the rest of the group was in the TV room. On one couch Rin and Sesshoumaru where snuggled up together. On the other couch Sango and Miroku where laying together. Miroku's arm was gently around her waist. He was careful not to put any weight on her for fear of causing her pain. The couples sat there watching a movie. The television screen light reflected of their faces.

"I love this movie," commented Rin. She was referring to the movie Underworld. (AN: and I also do not own that.)

"Me too," agreed Miroku. Miroku watched as Sesshoumaru pulled Rin tightly to his chest. How he longed to hold Sango that way. He looked down at her face. She was asleep and her black hair hid her face. Delicately he moved her hair off her face. Kissing her on the forehead he stared at her face.

When he kissed her, she flinched. She was dreaming, about her father, and Miroku's kiss made the dream so much more real. Miroku's eyes watered when he saw her reaction. He buried her face in her hair.

"I'm so worried about them," whispered Rin.

"Them?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Sango has been abused metal and physically. As for Miroku, he loves her so much, I don't think he can stand it. Just look at the pain he's going through."

Sesshoumaru leaned down, and kissed her on the temple. "Everything's going to be okay," he reassured her.

Sango awoke still lying on the couch. Miroku was beside her, his face in her hair. Rin, across from them, was alone covered in a blanket. She attempted to get up. The movement awoke Miroku. He looked down at her concerned.

"Sango is there something wrong," he inquired.

"No," she replied. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was simply sitting here enjoying this," he muttered pulling her a little closer.

Sango smiled and leaned back into his chest.

Rin's eyes fluttered open. She glanced over at Miroku and Sango then smiled.

"You two are so cute," she told them. Sango blushed.

Thirty minutes later Sango found herself in a hot shower. She moaned. The heat felt so good. She had to admit it stung to have the water hit her cuts and bruises but non the less it felt good. She washed her body and hair carefully. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself with a towel. On the sink countertop she found a pair of Rin clothes. Rin had laid her out a set of clothes considering she had non. Sensitively she pulled on a pair of red panties and some jeans. Sango pulled on a bra, being thankful her and Rin's breasts where about the same size. She pulled on a loose red shirt with black sleeves. Drying her hair she combed it out. Then she pulled it up in a ponytail, she didn't feel like having it on her neck today. She walked out of the bathroom to find Rin in the room.

"Hey Sango, I found this stuff that's supposed to help with bruises and sprains. Kohaku used it for his foot and he said it worked really well. He doesn't even need to wear that splint anymore," Rin said.

"That's great," said Sango. "I'll use it later."

"Okay."

"Um, where's Miroku?" inquired Sango.

"Oh, he went home to get some clothes. He's decided to stay here for a while."

"Oh," Sango muttered disappointed. "I think I'll go check on Kohaku." Sango walked out of the room, and down the hall to the room Kohaku was staying in. She opened the door to find him with a pad of paper and a pencil. Sango walked over to the side of his bed and looked over his shoulder.

The drawing was of himself, Sango, Kari and their mom and dad, when they where all so happy.

"Oh Kohaku," Sango said. She hugged him. I wish it all hadn't happened too.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. Rin was standing the in the doorway. "Sorry if I interrupted," she apologized, "but I came to tell you I'm going out to the store to get a few things."

"Hey Miss Rin, can I go with you?" asked Kohaku.

"Sure! I'd be glad to have company, as long as it's okay with Sango though." Rin looked at Sango inquiringly.

"It's fine with me," replied Sango.

"Okay, then it's just going to be you and Sesshy until Miroku or I return."

"That's fine with me," said Sango.

"Okay, see you later then Sango," said Rin, "come on Kohaku." Rin and Kohaku walked out of the room. A few seconds later Sango heard the front door close. Sango stood up. Her body was still soar. Painfully she made her way out of the room. The house was quite. She walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Sango silently moaned. Her body hurt so bad. It felt like knives where being stabbed into her flesh over and over again.

"This Sesshoumaru is worried about you," came a voice. Sango looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" she asked.

"This Sesshoumaru sees you in pain. This Sesshoumaru wants to help."

"But there isn't a way," Sango said sadly.

"This Sesshoumaru will help," he said. Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and placed his hand on her face. Sango flinched.

'What is he doing!" she screamed in her head. There was a sharp stinging pain on her cheek where he was touching her.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered.

**AHHHHH! What's going to happen next! I'm so evil! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks all reviewers!**

**Recap: "This Sesshoumaru will help," he said. Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and placed his hand on her face. Sango flinched. **

'**What is he doing!" she screamed in her head. There was a sharp stinging pain on her cheek where he was touching her. **

"**Sesshoumaru…" she whispered.**

**:End of Recap.**

Chapter 11

He removed his hand from her face.

"See now your all better," he said softly. Sango lifted her hand to her cheek. It was no longer swollen. Walking into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and the bruise was no longer coloring her skin. She felt her face.

'This can't be happening!' she screamed in her head. Running back into the room occupied by Sesshoumaru, she flung her arms around him.

"Thank you so much," she cried. Sesshoumaru stood there emotionless. "I've got to tell Miroku," she said excitedly. Running out the front door, she started down the street. Sesshoumaru stood there.

"One, two, three," he counted.

"Sesshoumaru where does Miroku live?" asked Sango from the door. She had run back when she relized she had no idea where she was going.

"Third house down the road," he told her, "it's on the corner."

"Thanks," she said as she made her way there. Walking over to the front door Sesshoumaru closed the door.

Sango ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was so excited. Her heart was racing faster, and faster. Then she saw it, his house. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had light gray bricks and a dark gray roof, the shudders a perfect white. The lawn was evenly mowed and the hedges perfectly cut. No one could have had a better house. Sango now felt a sense of nervousness. She was now shy about the idea of knocking on a rich family's door.

'No not a rich person, it was the same old Miroku,' she thought. However much she tried to think of him as the same person it just didn't fit.

Finally she worked up enough courage to walk up to his front door. Holding her breath, she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Again there was no answer.

Nervously she turned the door handle. It was unlocked, consequently the door swung open.

Cautiously she stepped into the house. It was dark and quite. Sango shuddered as a cold rush of air blew over her. The air conditioning was on.

"Miroku?" she whispered. Making her was further into the house, she looked around uncomfortably. The walls where a dark blue, lighthouse portraits hung from the walls. The house smelled of, well… Miroku.

Turning into another room, which was seemingly the television room. Two couches opposite each other sat there empty. They where nice black leather couches. A pang of jealousy swept over Sango. The walls where a deep red.

"Miroku," she called once again this time a little louder. Still no one answered. As she walked into the room she noticed the pictures on the tables beside the couches. Picking up a frame, she stared at the wedding picture.

A handsome man stood happily smiling in a black tuxedo. He looked remarkably like Miroku. He had black hair and brown eyes, however Miroku's eyes where a blue-violet. Next to him was a gorgeous women, her green eyes sparkled with joy. The woman possessed beautiful red hair. Her white skin was as pale as the snow of winter. Sango smiled, she wished she could have a relationship like Miroku's parents had. Placing the picture back down on the well dusted table.

Her eyes scanned the remainder of the pictures. One particular on caught her eye. Not believing it she snatched it off the table. In the expensive gold frame a photograph of Miroku and a young woman stood happily embracing each other. Their smiles reached their eyes. They seemed so happy. The girl had lovely blonde locks and amazing blue eyes, the oh so cliché beauty of life, the perfect Hitler creation. (AN: no offence to anyone because I have blonde hair it's just what Hitler would have though of as the perfect creation. I don't mean anything by it I promise. Plus this is Sango being jealous.)

Sango's chest tightened. Tears started filling her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes from the girl. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and so carefree. Sango envied her more than anyone else. She had everything she could ever want, money, (which Sango assumed by the designer dress she was wearing) a care free life, and Miroku.

Sango wanted to throw the frame on the floor and step on it. She refrained from doing this though. Instead she placed the picture back down gently.

Staring into space she imagined her and Miroku in the picture.

_Daydreaming_

_Sango sat lonely on a bench in the park. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up. Miroku stood in front of her his smiling face inches from her own. _

"_M- Miroku," Sango said quietly. _

"_Would you like to go for a walk with me Sango?" he asked. _

_Sango blushing replied, "I would love to Miroku."_

_Grabbing her hand Miroku pulled her to her feet. He gave her a smile which wiped the sad expression off her face. She smiled at him in return. _

_Together they walked in the park Cherry Tree flowers falling across their path. _

"_Sango there has been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time," he said nervously. _

_Sango looked at him. 'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?'_

"_Well, I- uh," he tried to say. _

_Sango leaned over, their lips centimeters apart, looking in to his eyes then back down to his lips and she kissed him. _

_When they broke apart Miroku in a mystified voice said, "That." _

_Sango laughed quietly. Miroku grabbed her hand and dragged her off the path._

"_Miroku where are we going?" she asked poking his side. Miroku stifled a laugh and moved his body away from her finger. _

"_Are you ticklish?" she questioned smirking evilly._

"_No- what are talking about," he rushed out scratching the back of is head. She poked him again. Poke, poke, poke, and poke. Miroku clutched his sides he was laughing so hard. Sango laughed at him. _

" _Oh yeah!" Miroku cried poking her in the side. Sango tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. They ran around in the grass trying to poke each other's sides._

_They ended up falling and then rolling down a hill. Miroku held her tight as they rolled. Once the reached the bottom the lay sprawled over the lush grass. They laughed softly and turned on their sides to look at each other. _

_Sango I love you," Miroku told her. _

"_I love you too Miroku," Sango replied smiling._

_Scenes flew by of the two having dinner, watching a movie, running around in the mall taking pictures, and finally at a photo shop getting the picture taking. It was just like the one with the blonde except Sango was in it. _

_End of Day dream_

Sango sighed as she was brought back to present. She knew it never could be. A poor pathetic girl like her was never meant to be with a rich and handsome guy like him.

"I can at least be his friend right?" she asked the shadows.

Walking through the house she searched for Miroku. The house seemed so big. Finally she followed a long hallway to the back of the house. She was about to open the door in front of her when she heard something.

Moaning sounds where coming from behind the door.

"Miroku!" someone screamed.

"Oh!" Sango heard Miroku's voice yell. Tears filled Sango's eyes. Miroku was banging some girl.

'Probably the girl in the picture,' Sango thought. Tears now streaming down her face she started to run out of the house.

**Sorry for it being so short! I've been busy this summer. Please read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks all reviewers!**

**Recap: "Oh!" Sango heard Miroku's voice yell. Tears filled Sango's eyes. Miroku was banging some girl. **

'**Probably the girl in the picture,' Sango thought. Tears now streaming down her face she started to run out of the house. **

**:End of recap. **

Chapter 12

Miroku disgusted with what he just saw walked out of the room. Looking up he noticed a wisp of dark brown hair fly around the corner. 'Sango?' he thought. When he turned the corner he heard the front door slam. Running to the front door he opened it to see Sango already half way down the street, heading for the park.

Sango didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she wanted to be away, away from him. She ran with tears flying from her cheeks, her vision was blurred and her heart ached. 'It was foolish to think he would like me anyway,' she told herself.

When she finally stopped running, she was at the park. Collapsing on a bench under a cherry tree, she cried into her hands. When a shadow fell over her and a familiar voice spoke she looked up.

Miroku ran with all his might. What was Sango doing in his house anyway? When he reached the park he looked around for any sighs of Sango. When he noticed a familiar person he ran after them.

Sango was shocked to see her father standing in front of her. "Shit," she muttered as she started to panic. Getting to her feet she tried to run, but was caught by her fathers strong hand. He clasped onto her wrist in a painfully tight grab. Sango bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Did you think you could get away with what you did?" he whispered in her ear. Sango was trembling with fear. He began to pull her towards the street where his car was pulled over.

Opening the passenger door her threw her in and entered the driver's side. Putting the key in the ignition he sped of with a frightened Sango.

Miroku watched as Sango was thrown into the car. He wasn't going to make it in time to stop her father from driving off. Miroku increased his speed when the car drove off.

Sango's father drove the car until they reached a hotel. Entering it he dragged Sango with him and he entered a room he had already rented. Throwing her onto the bed he ripped over her clothes. He began to violently rape her. Tears of pain fell from her cheeks. "You'll pay for what you did!" he yelled. Sango eventually blacked out from pain.

Miroku finally caught up to the car that was parked in a hotel parking lot. He noticed Sango father exit the building. Quickly he hid behind a bush. After the man a driven off Miroku rushed into the hotel. Acting on impulse he rushed down the halls. Finally he came to a door that hadn't been closed completely. Slowly Miroku opened the door afraid of what he might find.

Sango was lying motionless on the bed, naked. He entered the room in a trance. He crawled onto the bed tears in his eyes. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' he screamed in his head. Sango was bleeding from a certain place. 'That bastard,' he thought.

Miroku reached out and touched her face. Immediately Sango responded. Her eyes still closed, but apparently conscious, she began kissing his neck lustfully, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't do it anymore, not now, I promise I'll make it up to you," she begged. Sango still thought it was her father. Moving down she removed his pants and underwear. Still in shock Miroku was silent until her mouth opened.

"Sango!" he said in surprise. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. Looking back down she realized what she was about to do to Miroku, not her father. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried as she began kissing his neck again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Grabbing her shoulders he held her away from him. "Sango, Sango listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you," he told her tears streaming down his face now.

"I'll let you do what ever you want to me but please don't hit me," she sobbed as she knocked away his hands and kissed his lips.

"Sango!" he yelled. She cowered away in fear. His hands shaking he said," Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Look it's me Miroku!" he said. Sango was shaking violently. "No, no, Sango, Sango! Look at me," he said grabbing her face forcing her to look at him.

"Miroku," she said hugging him. That's when Miroku realized her bare breast pressing against his chest. He felt something get hard down lower, Sango did as well. Looking into his eyes fearfully she pleaded, "Please don't, I'll do anything you want."

Tears falling more freely he told her, "Sango I would never do that to you." She hugged him again. His hormones where screaming. There was a naked girl hugging him and he had no pants on, this wasn't looking good.

Smiling she kissed him. Returning her kiss he leaned he back onto her back and deepened the kiss as he got on top of her. He was about to enter her when he saw the fearful look in her eyes he got off and yelled, "Damn it!" Closing his eyes he tried to calm his hormones. When he opened his eyes he was staring into her face and she was naked.

"Sango you're really not helping," he told her. She kissed him again this time she leaned him back. She took off his shirt while kissing him.

"Sango stop," he told her pushing her off. When she came for him again he stopped her, he pulling her into the deepest kiss anyone had every felt. Sango's eyes widened this kiss wasn't full of lust, but of meaning.

"Sango," he whispered pressing their foreheads together. "You don't need to fuck me as thanks for saving you. You're not some dirty sex slave," he told her. Taking his shirt, that was on the floor, he pulled it over her. Taking his pant he slid them on. He was about to step out of bed when she pulled him back in.

"Miroku I'm so tried, please stay with me," she said as she lay back down onto one of the pillows. Miroku lay next to her gently stroking her hair.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he said confused.

"Why do you help me when you have a girl friend?" she asked.

"Girl friend?" he asked.

"She wasn't your girl friend? She was just your fuck buddy?" Sango said slightly angered.

"Fuck buddy? What?" he was so confused now.

"I heard you doing some girl in your room," she told him.

"You thought- oh, no, that was, uh my mom," he told her rather embraced. "You see I took a shower and when I walked into my room my mom was banging some guy on my bed," he confessed in a disgusted tone. "She yelled Miroku in surprise and I yelled Oh, as in ew gross, not every teen sees their mom banging someone everyday you know," he said.

"Oh," Sango said embarrassed. "Then who was the blonde in the picture?" she asked.

"My dead sister," he told her.

Sango was really embarrassed now. Turning away she blushed. Miroku grabbed her chin and turned her towards him.

Looking into her eyes he whispered, "you're cute when you blush." Then he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. It sent a chill down Sango's spine. Sango closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. Slowly she drifted off into sleep listening to Miroku's beating heart.

When Sango awoke Miroku was still asleep. 'I'm glad my dad is paying for the hotel bill,' Sango laughed in her head when she realized another day had gone by. It was nearly night. Sango blushed as she admired Miroku's body. His stomach mussels were well defined.

"Sexy aren't I," Miroku said his eyes still closed. He pulled the half naked Sango closer to him as he smiled. Sango's face glowed.

"I, uh," Sango started but was stopped by Miroku's lips. Sango smiled and kissed him back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Miroku began to nibble her ear. Sango started to giggle and she squirmed enjoying the feeling. Miroku moved down to her neck and began kissing it. Sango let a moan pass through her lips as she reached for his pants. Miroku stopped and looked at her.

"No, Sango that's not what I want," Miroku told her slightly annoyed.

Sango smirked. "It's what I want," she said sliding under the covers.

"Sango!" he yelled diving in after her when he pants where off. "Stop Sango, I don't want you to regret doing anything with me."

She looked into his eyes. "I won't," she promised as she kissed his chest and moved lower and lower. Miroku let out a moan of pleasure and frustration. He wanted her so bad, but not like this, not now. He moved away from her.

"I'm serious Sango, don't," Miroku pleaded fighting not to give in to his hormones. Still she moved towards him. Grabbing her he pulled her up and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Taking off her shirt he began to massage her breasts. Sango moaned. Miroku began kissing her neck. Sango reached her hands towards his dick. She began stroking it. Miroku bit her neck. Shoving her away he got out of the bed.

"There is that what you want!" he yelled angrily. Tears filled Sango's eyes. "You want me to fuck you is that it, is that all you want from me!" Tears where running freely from her eyes. Miroku's voice and eyes softened. "Because that's not what I want," Miroku whispered as he crawled back into bed his body shaking. He cupped her face in his hands.

"That's not what I want Sango," he chocked out. "You have no idea the hell you've put me through. First I have to save you and your brother from your dad and it almost killed me thinking of you in so much pain. Then you get kidnapped by your dad and raped again. Now you're trying to seduce me and I want you so bad Sango. I want you but not like this, not when you would hate me for it later. I don't want you to see me as him," Miroku told her.

"Them," Sango corrected quietly.

"Them?" Miroku gasped. His eyes filled with tears. "Someone else did this to you too," Miroku spat angrily.

Sango was sobbing now. "Our new teacher at school," she managed to say. "He raped me the first time, then my dad, then him again at school that day I had to stay after school," she told him.

Miroku's fists closed in anger. "I swear Sango I won't let him hurt you anymore," he told her. Miroku pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm not letting go," he told her. Sango cried into his shoulder. Miroku kissed her forehead.

If anyone could see this scene it would look wrong. A half naked crying girl was in the arms of a naked guy while they were lying on a blood covered bed.

**Hey hope you liked it! I think I may end it in the next six to seven chapter what do you think? I don't know how I'm going to end it. I may make a sequel… tell me what you think I should do! Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**EVERYONE MUST READ THIS! This is my last chapter! I know you won't like the ending, that's why I'm going to give you the chance to tell me to make a sequel. The thing is I have to GET OVER 15 REVIEWS! I'm not going to write for a few people! So please review if you want to hear from this story again! **

**Chapter 13**

Sango woke next to a sleeping Miroku. Smiling to herself she slid off the bed and made her way into the bathroom of the hotel. Sliding off Miroku's T-shirt she stepped into the shower. Her muscles where soar and her bruises ached but this it happened every time. Sango tried to feel immune to the pain; she tried to pretend it wasn't there, but she was lying to herself.

She washed off the blood and sweat with a bar of soap. Next she cleaned her hair with shampoo. At that moment Sango heard someone enter the bathroom. Suddenly the shower curtain was moved back to show Miroku.

Sango laughed when she realized his eyes where closed. "You can open you eyes Miroku," she told him helping him into the shower. Sango watched as his eyelids lifted off his violet orbs. Miroku kissed her passionately and she kissed back.

Sango continued to help him wash his body as he ran conditioner through her black hair. After they where done Miroku got dressed and went to get some clothes from his house because Rin's house was much father away. Her clothes had been torn in the past nights events.

Miroku showed up with the smallest pair jeans and t-shirt he could find. Sango got dressed and they left the hotel receiving strange looks.

When they arrived at Rin's house they where greeted by a blur of black hair tackling them. "I was so worried about you!" screamed Rin.

"Hey Rin," Sango said in a muffled voice. Miroku helped her up when Rin removed her bear hug from Sango.

Next Sango was hugged by Kohaku. Sango smiled at her warm welcome. Sasshomaru nodded his acknowledgment of her.

That night after Kohaku was put to bed Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sasshomaru stayed up late watching a movie. The girls fell asleep in the arms of the two loving men. Being perfect gentle men they carried the girls and laid them down on the beds. Miroku slipped into the covers next to Sango and Sasshomaru next Rin.

Sango awoke once again with Miroku next to her. Sighing she poked him awake. He opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning," he whispered. Sango smiled slightly at him.

"Morning," she replied kissing him. Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Kohaku all prepared for school.

Sango dropped Kohaku off at his school then made her way to hers. As she stepped out of the car Miroku intertwined his fingers into hers and squeezed them. Leaning over to whisper into her ear he said, "I promise I won't let him do anything to you."

Sango smiled thankfully at him. Miroku had made her life so much better. He was her angel, the person who had saved her life, and the one that taught her how to smile again. As they walked down the halls hand in hand they received strange looks from everyone.

When they passed Inu yasha she smiled pleasantly at him and Kagome. Their eyes widened a fraction then a small upward twitch could be seen from Inu yasha's lips.

She smiled again at Koga her cocky ex-friend. He turned his head sideways in a confused fashion as a dog might but smiled back none the less. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

They entered the classroom together. A cold chill ran down Sango's spine as her foot entered the room. Miroku tensed. Feeling her shudder he stroked her hand comfortingly with his thumb.

There he was, the man that stared the hell she called her life. He smirked at her, seeing the scared look on her face. Miroku quickly walked Sango to her seat glaring threateningly at the man. The teachers smirk grew when he realized Miroku knew.

Shortly after, the bell rang. "Okay class lets begin," Mr. Mallow said.

Miroku watched Sango the entire period. She shook every time this so called teacher got near her. She seemed spaced out the majority of the class, staring at the floor tears on the verge of forming. He glanced at the clock and sighed thankfully because there was only five minutes left in class.

When the bell rang Miroku shot out of his seat and made his way to Sango, eager to get her out of there.

"Sango," he whispered. She was still zoned out. She looked up at Miroku giving him a weak smile. "Come on, lets go," he said taking her and a helping her up. As they exited the class room the rapist's eyes lingered longingly on Sango.

Sango relaxed into Miroku when they where out of the room. They made there way to the gym. Sango split apart to go change clothes. She walked into the girls changing room and started to remover her clothes when the PE female PE teacher leaned her head into the room and said, "Sango, Mr. Mallow needs to see you right away."

Sango froze. Shakily she walked out of the changing room and desperately looked around the gym for any signs of Miroku. Her face fell when he wasn't around. He was still changing.

Walking as slowly as possible she made her way out of the Gym and down the hall. Her knee's where shaking and her stomach was twisted into a knot. Slowly she opened his class room door. She tried to swallow but her throat was too tight.

"You asked for me Mr. Mallow?" she managed to choke out.

"Indeed I did," came his seductive voice from behind her. He pushed her roughly into the room and closed the door behind him. After locking it he turned to her. "My, my I haven't seen you in a while," he whispered looking her body up and down. He trailed his finger around her neck as he walked around to be behind her. He slid his hands down her body feeling the curves. He pressed his hips against the back her hers. She could feel him harden. Finally his hand reached a lower spot and he started to massage her moving his hips in rhythm with his fingers.

Sango's eyes where closed. 'At least he's not actually raping me right now,' she thought.

Then he began to bite and lick her neck. He thrust his hips harder against her and bit her hard. With that she knew what he wanted. She moaned, unwillingly, but she found it best to do what he wanted. His hand began to move more roughly against her. She moaned and called his name pushing against him. Tears started to form him her eyes. Then he stopped and her eyes opened. Taking her head he pushed her down onto her knees.

She started to shake. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them with her teeth. His pants fell to the floor and he wasn't wearing anything underneath. She opened her mouth.

Miroku came out of the dressing room. He looked around for Sango but was disappointed to not find her. He decided that she was still changing. 'Gees girls take forever,' he thought as he ran off the join in a game of basket ball.

Their clothes where on the floor now and he leaned her back onto his desk.

Five minutes later Miroku looked around again. She still wasn't out. He began to get a little worried. Walking up to the PE teacher he asked her to go check on Sango.

"Oh, she's with Mr. Mallow right now, he called and said he needed to see her," she informed him.

Miroku froze from shock. Snapping out of it he ran to Mr. Mallow's room. He grabbed the door handle desperately but he knew it would be locked. He jiggled it frantically.

He was about to enter her when they heard someone grab the door knob and try to open the door. He looked back down at Sango thrust roughly into her once then got off to find his clothes. He threw hers at her. Quickly he pulled his on then help her put hers on. He didn't do it out of generosity he used it as an excuse to touch her more. He shoved her under his desk and warned her if she made a sound she was dead.

She heard his footsteps make there way to the door.

Miroku put his ear to the door. He heard some shuffling around, whispers, and then footsteps. He heard the click of the unlocking door. Stepping back he came face to face with the man that had first raped Sango.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked demandingly.

Mr. Mallow laughed a cruel laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sango's heart jumped when she heard Miroku's voice. He was going to get himself killed. She wanted to crawl out from under the desk and tell him to run and to leave her behind. He didn't need to protect her. This was all she was worth anyway.

"I know she's in there," Miroku told him not backing down.

"Do you now? And just what are you going to do about it?" he asked smiling at him.

Sango couldn't take it any longer; she knew how this was going to turn out. Not caring about herself she squeezed out from her hiding place.

"Miroku go!" she yelled at him. "You don't need to protect me! This is all I'm worth anyway," she told him.

"Sango what the hell are you talking about!" Miroku shouted pushing past the bastard. Miroku dropped to his knees and cupped her face in his hands. "You're worth way more that this! I'm so sorry Sango, that I couldn't protect you that I couldn't save you!"

Sango smiled at him weakly. "You've saved me in a way that you could never know…"

"Aw isn't this just sweet," came Mr. Mallow's voice. Miroku turned to look at his but a punch was slammed into his face. Miroku hit the ground. Picking himself up off the ground he stood up.

He gave the death glare to the bastard in front of him. He spit the blood that was now leaking from his mouth onto his face. Raising his fist he drove it into Mr. Mallow's stomach.

He curled over a little then stood straight up unfazed by the attack. He smirked.

Sango watched in horror as the two men fought it out. She felt so helpless. She knew if she tried to stop them that Mr. Mallow would hit her. That would distract Miroku causing him to get hit as well, most likely ending that battle.

Blood now speckled the floor. Miroku managed to knock the teacher to the floor. He was now pummeling him in the face. Sango started to tell him that he could stop now but Mr. Mallow kicked him off. Miroku flew backwards and hit the wall. He cried out in pain.

Sango flinched then ran to him. Miroku started coughing up blood. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You don't have to fight anymore, Miroku. Just run okay. I can take care of myself." All the while Mr. Mallow was getting closer.

Sango stood up in front of Miroku's body defensively. "I won't let you hurt him anymore," she told him. He laughed, what can a little girl like you do. He raised his hand for a punch. Sango closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Suddenly she was shoved out of the way. She landed on the floor and opened her eyes.

Miroku had shoved her out of the way and took the punch. He was leaning over and breathing heavy. Blood dripped heavily from his mouth. He coughed again and more blood fell to the floor. Sango watched in horror as the puddle on the floor grew to a rather large size.

"I told you," Miroku started to say but a cough stopped him more blood filled the floor, "that I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore."

Mr. Mallow laughed once again. He shoved Miroku back into a metal filing cabinet. Miroku's head hit it making a loud gong noise. Miroku sunk to the floor. The cabinet rocked back and forth. It was dangerously close to falling on him. Sango watched in shock and horror as it teetered on its edge. As if in slow motion it began to fall.

Sango watched as it fell onto his limp body. She cried out for him. Running to him tears fell down her face. Mr. Mallow watched in shock.

"Damn it, I better get out of here," he said turning to run. Sango was too distracted by Miroku to notice or do anything for that matter.

She pulled on the filing cabinet trying to lift it. Though she was not match for it. She kept trying, it moved slightly. Sango felt adrenalin rush into her veins and slowly the cabinet moved upward. Finally she managed with some difficulty get it off him.

Miroku raised his head weakly. "Sango I lo-," he fainted before the words could come out.

"No, no," Sango said backing away.

_Epilogue Type Thing_

_It wasn't too shortly after that when people came rushing in. A police guard had stopped Mr. Mallow, for it was obvious something had happened because he was covered in blood. An ambulance soon arrived taking Sango and Miroku. _

_Sango was fine only having received minor injuries._

_Miroku however was not so fine. He had lost a nearly fatal amount of blood and received a concussion as well as a cracked skull. _

_Sango received the new and took it hard. He would live but live in a vegetative state all his life. He couldn't think or speak. He could no longer live a normal life._

_Battles where soon to come for Sango, worse than ever before. And now there was no Miroku to support her to keep her from falling. _

_Sango had no authority over whether or he lived. His parents wanted him dead the way Sango saw it. They said he would be in a better place. Sango didn't want to let him go. _

_Death soon awaited her love…or did it?_

_End of Epilogue Thingy **(It's up to you to find out! READ THE YOU MUST READ if you haven't)t** _

Cold Hearts

My heart is cold

I feel no sadness

No pain

No joy

Or happiness

I have frozen my exterior

So no one can touch my heart again

Crumble it in their hands

Leave it wilting in the snow

Cold hearts

Forever on I'll be cold hearted

No more warmth or pity from me

I see it as you all get what you deserve

If it's an early death I think you're lucky

But I'm cold hearted now

No one can break through the ice

No one can melt this protection

No one can ever be close again

I feel alone but it matters not

For this coldness is my only friend

And I will live and die in this cold

But my heart is no longer broken

It is no longer in pieces that I have to pick up

It's not like shards of glass making me bleed

For this cold hearted girl

Is me

(Poem by my friend Keli aka prodooropener)

**EVERYONE MUST READ THIS! This is my last chapter! I know you won't like the ending, that's why I'm going to give you the chance to tell me to make a sequel. The thing is I have to GET OVER 15 REVIEWS! I'm not going to write for a few people! So please review if you want to hear from this story again! I love this story and would love to continue but I need support. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Inu yasha**

**ATTENSIONS EVERYONE! This is for the people who do not know that I have written a chapter on Cold Hearts sequel. It's call Love Can't Heal Everything. Here is a small portion of it. Look on my profile to find the story. **

**Love can't heal everything**

Chapter 1

The scene was like every other night, a gloomy street hardly any cars passing by. A street light flickering erratically in the distance. A vacant alleyway, inviting any passing stranger into its' treacherous depths.

One girl stood by the curb the wintry night air allowing her breath to be seen in puffs. Her legs revealed in a black mini skirt. Knee length boots covered her calves. A red fish net served as her shirt her black lace bra open to the world.

A black Sedan (AN: I don't know random car) drove by slowly. The black tinted windows rolled down revealing a middle aged man near his forties. He looked at the girl lustfully and winked suggestively.

She walked seductively in front of the car trailing her finger across the hood. Opening the passenger side door she stepped in and they drove to a dark empty parking lot. The night no longer felt cold.

**Get the rest of the chapter in the story called Love Can't Heal Everything. Thanks again to all my reviewers. **


End file.
